yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ryoba Aishi
Ryoba Aishi (jap. 愛死 両刃) – matka Yandere-chan i żona taty Yandere-chan oraz protagonistka trybu 1980.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642915683328638977 Jest ona dziewczyną z kaset z piwnicy i tą wspomnianą przez dziennikarza w tajemniczych kasetach. Razem z mężem wyjechała do Ameryki w pogoni za nim, dlatego jest nieobecna w trybie fabularnym.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/621143959121735680 Wygląd Domyślny Ryoba ma podobną fryzurę do swojej córkihttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654009566787571716, jednak z drobnymi różnicami, między innymi kucyk jest dłuższy i upięty niżej. Jej włosy i oczy są ciemnoszare, a na co dzień nosi ciemnofioletową bluzkę i ciemnoniebieskie dżinsy. W domu natomiast ma także jasnofioletowy fartuch i fioletowe kapcie. Dostosowanie YandereDev także rozważa, żeby Ryoba jako matka Yandere-chan, też podlegała zmianie, gdy się ją zaprojektuje na początku gry.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670477490679390208 Opishttp://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Ryoba Aishi jest mamą Ayano Aishi, protagonistki Yandere Simulator. Ryoba uczęszczała do tej samej szkoły co jej córka w latach 80-tych. Żyje w tym samym sąsiedztwie od urodzenia. Jest radosną i przyjazną kobietą, która zdaje się dobrze dogadywać z każdym z jej sąsiedztwa, pomimo tego, że nikt zdaje się nie wiedzieć o niej za wiele, nawet sąsiedzi mieszkający tuż obok niej. Jest bardzo prywatną kobietą, która nigdy nie mówi o sobie i nigdy nie ujawnia za dużo detali o swojej karierze...ale jest zawsze skłonna do godzinnych rozmów na temat jej męża i o tym, jak bardzo go ubóstwia. Tło biograficzne Ryoba urodziła się prawdopodobnie w 1972 roku. Kiedy jej matka ją urodziła, miała prawdopodobnie około 19 lat.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655829675076292608 Ryoba od wczesnego dzieciństwa nie czuła emocji i posługiwała się wyłącznie logiką.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667753304840015872. W roku 1989, Ryoba miała 17 lat i była na drugim roku w Akademi High School. Tam też, spotkała swojego przyszłego męża. Przed tym, była taka sama jak jej córka.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667601289568645121 Żyła bez żadnego celuhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667448205911560192, w międzyczasie, poznała też swoją pierwszą rywalkę, którą zabiła. Prawdopodobnie spaliła dowody udowadniające jej winę, jak mundurek i broń, ale nie pozbyła się ciała, przez co zostało ono odnalezione, i rozpoczęto śledztwo w sprawie mordercy. Przez kolejne tygodnie eliminowała swoje następne rywalki, na inne sposoby, aby nie popełnić tego samego błędu. Jak ujawniły kasety, używała manipulacji, zastraszania i przemocy wobec innych uczniów, jednak nie wiedziała, że była wtedy cały czas obserwowana przez dziennikarza, który postanowił zbadać sprawę, gdyż policja nie rozpoczęła żadnego postępowania. Prawdopodobnie po wyeliminowaniu swojej ostatniej rywalki, została aresztowana, ale nikt nie udowodnił jej win. W dodatku, stała się ulubienicą mediów, grając rolę niewinnej, fałszywie oskarżonej uczennicy. Nieodwracalnie zniszczyła reputację dziennikarza i została oczyszczona ze wszystkich zarzutów, a jego ostrzegła, aby nigdy więcej nie wchodził jej na drogę. Po tym, porwała Tatę Yandere-chan i przywiązała go do krzesła w piwnicy, aby nie uciekł i zmusiła go do związku z nią. Ujawniła także, że jej matka zrobiła to samo z jej ojcem, co potwierdza, że osobowość Yandere jest w tej rodzinie od dawna. Po ponad dekadzie od wydarzeń z kwietnia 1989, Ryoba urodziła swoje pierwsze i jedyne dziecko.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636236584342327296 Swoją córkę nazwała Ayano i tak jak ona, nie odczuwała emocji. Jej mąż się martwił, ale Ryoba zapewniała go, że wszystko jest z nią w porządku. Mimo upływu 30 lat, Ryoba nigdy nie wyprowadziła się z domu, ani nie zrezygnowała z bycia morderczynią. Dziennikarz, który postanowił się na niej zemścić, przyłapał ją na śledzeniu uczennicy, która prawdopodobnie flirtowała z jej mężem. Ryoba jednak, zorientowała się, że jest obserwowana i odnalazła dziennikarza, który ze strachu przed nią uciekł do Ameryki. Ryoba ruszyła za nim i zabrała swojego męża, dlatego też rodzice Yandere-chan są nie obecni w Trybie Fabularnym. Na ostatniej kasecie z piwnicy jest tez wspomniana ich praca, która ma związek z fabułą gry. YandereDev planuje wkrótce umieścić wskazówki co do niej.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652644205857083392 Osobowość Ryoba, tak jak jej córka, jest Yandere. W prawdzie, na oficjalnej stronie gry ma osobowość „Chora z miłości” (ang. Lovesick), ale jest to najprawdopodobniej nawiązanie do tego, że YandereDev planuje zmienić nazwę gry z Yandere Simulator na Lovesick: Yandere Simulator, ponieważ gry typu symulator są zwykle zabawne, a chce by Yan Sim był brany na poważnie. Co ciekawe słowo Yandere powstało z połączenia słów Yan co oznacza chorobę psychiczną, i Dere co oznacza okazywanie pozytywnych uczuć, takich jak miłość, więc teoretycznie słowo „Lovesick”, może być uznane za angielskie przetłumaczenie słowa „Yandere”. Ryoba odziedziczyła tą osobowość po swojej matce, czyli po babci Ayano i następnie przekazała ją swojej córce. Za czasów starego intra, prawdopodobnie tak jak Yandere-chan, posiadała emocje i była z natury spokojną osobą. Nie wiadomo więc, co wtedy skłoniło ją do morderstwa, tak jak Info-chan zrobiła to z jej córką. Dała ona również wskazówkę, co do historii Ryoby na podstawie zdań które wypowiada, jak: „Więc, historia się powtarza, co?” i „Mimo wszystko, masz to we krwi.”, choć intro jest już nieaktualne. Obecnie, Ryoba nie posiada emocji i jest z natury okrutną osobą. Kiedy zobaczyła swojego Senpaia z rywalką, od razu ją zabiła. Jako Yandere, jest ogółem taka sama jak córka, jednak z tą różnicą, że Ayano chce wyznać swojemu Senpaiowi miłość i sprawić, żeby on chciał z nią być, z własnej strony, zaś Ryoba porwała ojca Ayano i zmusiła go do związku, niezależnie od tego czy chciał, czy nie. Sugeruje to, że jest czepliwa i paranoiczna. Wydaje się być skłonna do podjęcia poważnych działań, by osiągnąć swój cel. Również jest dość sprytna, skoro była wstanie zabić kilka osób i zatuszować to. Oszukała całą Japonię, że jest niewinna i wmówić wszystkim, że dziennikarz był zboczeńcem. Musi być bardzo pewna siebie i odważna, by robić takie rzeczy. Na trzeciej kasecie dziennikarz wspomina, że potrafiła manipulować, gdyż doprowadzała swoje rywalki do gnębienia, wyrzucania i zaprzestania chodzenia do szkoły. Sądząc po tym, że zwykle biegała z mopem i wiadrem oznacza, że nadal zabijała ludzi, więc wykorzystywała dość dużo różnorodnych metod eliminacji, aby osiągnąć swój cel, w przeciwieństwie do Yandere-chan, która możne po prostu użyć jednego, ale nie musi. Fakt, że Ryoba nigdy nie zabiła dziennikarza, mimo, że miała ku temu okazje, oznacza, że nie musi okrutnie pozbywać się przeszkód. Zostawiła go w spokoju, a nie złośliwie zaatakowała go, gdy i tak był bezradny. Również nie zabijała uczniów dla zabawy. Możliwe, że metody eliminacji są najlepsze dla niej, ale nienawidziła swoich rywalek, na tyle bardzo, że nie użyła żadnej metody, która w jakiś sposób by ich nie zraniła. Jest bardzo praktyczna z wyjątkiem tego, że porwała swojego Senpai'a po pozbyciu się każdej z nich, a nie przed. YandereDev rozważa, by jej osobowość nazywała się „Oddana”.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657342083435368448 Relacje Ayano Aishi Ayano jest córką Ryoby. To właśnie po niej Yandere-chan odziedziczyła swoją osobowość i cechy Yandere, chociaż nie musi nikogo zabijać w trakcie gry. Ryoba bardzo kocha swoją córkęhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642548192584687616 i troszczy się o nią, ponieważ jest fizycznym wyrazem miłości między nią, a jej mężem.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655992624478687234 Mimo to, Ayano jej nie kocha, gdyż z powodu braku emocji, obchodzi ją tylko Senpai, a rodzice są jej obojętnihttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634822155851534336, o czym Ryoba doskonale wie.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634878737499066369 Mówiła swojej córce, że kiedyś znajdzie kogoś, dzięki komu poczuje się „kompletna”. Sama Yandere-chan uważa swoją matkę za życzliwą, czystą, ciepłą, delikatną i niewinną kobietę.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635140140877266945 Prawdopodobnie więc, nie wie o jej przeszłości. Ryoba pamięta dokładnie, w jakim wieku była, kiedy poznała swojego „Senpai'a" i jak jej życie zmieniło się nie do poznania. Wiedząc, że jej córka właśnie osiągnęła taki sam wiek, była bardzo ciekawa, czy Ayano przechodzi podobne doświadczenie. Ryoba może dzwonić do Ayano w każdą sobotę, żeby porozmawiać ze swoją córką i sprawdzić co u niej. Podczas tych rozmów, dowiedziałaby się, że jej mała dziewczynka poznała kogoś wyjątkowego. Skakałaby z radości i dawała swojej córce rady przez telefon, ale nie powiedziałaby nic obciążającego. Zasadniczo dałaby kilka porad, które wydają się nieszkodliwe z zewnątrz, ale w rzeczywistości odnoszą się do morderstw i innych mechanik w grze. Całkiem możliwe, że będzie przysyłać swojej córce przydatne prezenty, ale jedynie na łatwym poziomie. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że również opublikuje wskazówki, jak osiągnąć Prawdziwe Zakończenie w grze w jednej z tygodniowych rozmów telefonicznych.https://redd.it/5ijpww Jeśli Senpai jej córki będzie kobietą, Ryoba mając opinię ze swoich własnych doświadczeń, będzie bardzo szczęśliwa, że jej córka znalazła „miłość” w kimkolwiek.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/658107406036021249 Tata Yandere-chan Jest mężem Ryoby. Poznali się w latach 80-tych, gdy uczęszczali do Akademii High School. Był on jej Senpai'em.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/631699285927575552 Nie do końca wiadomo, dlaczego to właśnie do niego przywiązała się Ryoba, skoro jak wspomina na pierwszej kasecie z piwnicy, „Nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali" i ten nawet nie był pewny jej imienia, ale prawdopodobnie weszli w jakiś „fizyczny kontakt", gdyż właśnie dzięki temu ich córka przywiązała się do swojego Senpai'a. Ich relacje są głównie opowiedziane na kasetach z piwnicy. Słyszał o Ryobie w wiadomościach, po czym został przez nią porwany i zmuszony do związku. Ryoba bardzo go kocha, jednak on tego nie odwzajemnia, a jedynie udaje ze strachu przed nią. Przykładowo, poniżej została przetłumaczona rozmowa tej dwójki z twittera YandereDeva (zdania Ryoby są pogrubione, natomiast zdania ojca są zaznaczone kursywą): Ryoba nie zrobiła ze swojego męża niewolnika, ponieważ nie chciała, by podzielił on los jej zmaltretowanego ojca, którego było jej żal.https://redd.it/7faj82 Duch Dziewczyny Była pierwszą rywalką Ryoby. Dokładnie w kwietniu 1989 rokuhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651520343064993792, Ryoba żeby się jej pozbyć, zaczaiła się na nią w damskiej łazience przy English Classroom, na trzecim piętrze, a następnie zabiła nożem.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641813698256900096 W modzie 1890's (podkreślam: MODZIE) Dacorn nazwał ją Yurei Redi, lecz niewiadomo, czy rzeczywiście będzie się tak ona nazywać w trybie 1980. Dziennikarz Był dziennikarzem śledczym w latach osiemdziesiątych. Nienawidzi on Ryoby, po tym jak zniszczyła jego obiecującą karierę, jednak nadal się jej boi na tyle bardzo, że od razu uciekł, po tym jak został przez nią przyłapany na szpiegowaniu jej. Jednakże, jak wspomniał na kasetach, spróbuje zrobić na nią zasadzkę i ma się również pojawić w jednym z zakończeń trybu fabularnegohttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652553259702292480, więc być może ma plan. Ryoba nie zabiła dziennikarza po rozprawach sądowych, a jedynie mu zagroziła. Dopiero kiedy odkryła, że ją śledził, mimo upływu 30 lat od ich ostatniego spotkania, zdecydowała się mu tego nie odpuścić. Wyjechała za nim do Ameryki i ich obecny los pozostaje nieznany. Ich relacje są głównie opowiedziane na tajemniczych kasetach i na kasetach z piwnicy. Młoda kobieta Na tajemniczych kasetach, a konkretnie na dziewiątej, dziennikarz wspomina, że Ryoba śledziła pewną młodą kobietę, która dopiero co ukończyła liceum (miała co najmniej 19 lat). Ryoba zaczęła ją stalkować, po tym jak ta przypadkowo flirtowała z jej mężem.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655901765615751174 YandereDev uważa, że była ona kasjerką w sklepie spożywczym lub współpracownicą ojca Yandere-chan.https://redd.it/a0ztz3 Jej los pozostaje nieznany. Nie jest ona ważną postacią i nie będzie miała imienia. Nie będzie też rywalką.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656306126166757376 Fryzjerka Gdy Ayano wejdzie do salonu fryzjerskiego na ulicy, to fryzjerka zapyta się jej o samopoczucie matki. YandereDev rozważa dwa scenariusze dla tej postaci: albo Ryoba zna ją ze szkoły, albo jest ona seryjną morderczynią, którą Ryoba spotkała pod koniec lat 90. XX wieku lub na początku XXI wieku.https://redd.it/f101fq Ciekawostki *Jej imię „Ryoba” (jap. 両刃) pochodzi od słowa „Ryobo” (jap.寮母) co oznacza matronę. YandereDev zmienił to, żeby brzmiało bardziej kobieco. Co ciekawe słowo „Ryoba” jest również nazwą pewnej japońskiej piły, co w przetłumaczeniu oznacza podwójne ostrze. *Głos użycza jej Michaela Laws, czyli ta sama osoba, która dubbinguje Yandere-chan. *Jest ulubioną poboczną postacią YandereDeva.https://redd.it/8hb5kp **Jest nią głównie z powodów, których YandereDev nie może teraz ujawnić.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/752335258587062273 *Prawdopodobnie pojawi się w jednej z cutscenek na koniec gry. *Podczas cutsceny rozmowy Ayano z Kokoną, można zauważyć zdjęcie na którym jest Ryoba z tatą Ayano, lecz jego twarz jest niewidoczna. *Ryoba użyła innej metody eliminacji każdej rywalki.https://redd.it/af1kwr *YandereDev jeszcze nie zdecydował czy Ryoba będzie miała rodzeństwo.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/658936030523863040 *Jeżeli Ayano zostałaby zamordowana, Ryoba prawdopodobnie odczuwałaby ten sam ból, co każda matka, która traci swoje dziecko, jednak dodatkowo jej cierpienie osiągnęłoby dodatkowy poziom. Jej córka jest dla niej ważną osobą, ponieważ to żywy dowód miłości Ryoby i jej męża. Spoglądałaby na każdego, kto mógłby zagrozić jej córce, takim samym wzrokiem, jak na wszystkich, którzy są w stanie skrzywdzić jej ukochanego. Możliwe, że byłaby w stanie podjąć się zemsty za śmierć Ayano ruszając za mordercą.https://redd.it/574nnh *Nosi fioletowe ubrania, ponieważ jej mąż lubi fioletowy kolor.https://redd.it/7u4bhv *Gdyby Ryoba zobaczyła Ayano, która kogoś zabija, to pomogłaby jej ukryć wszystkie dowody na zbrodnię.https://redd.it/eyqxps Przypisy en:Ryova Aishi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety